


An Unknown Beach

by alienchrist



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's apartment lacks color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unknown Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/

Takaba always woke up too late to see Asami leave, scrounging for a bit of noise that too-cool-for-words penthouse. The space was expensive and tasteful as Asami's tailored suits, and every bit as intimidating.

After much deliberation, Takaba hung a photo in the bedroom he was, against his better judgment, beginning to think of as 'theirs'. It was not a great shot, but Takaba remembered that sunset reflected in Asami's eyes. That unknown beach felt like a lifetime ago.

"This place needs more color," Takaba explained, though Asami hadn't asked.

"There's enough," Asami said, tilting Takaba's face up. "Right here."


End file.
